


Heartbeat Promise

by Aradellia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, EPISODE 12 HAS KILLED ME, Engagement, Episode 10 has slaughtered me and this fic thank you, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Phichit being a fanboy per usual, Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Rings, because episode 7 has given me heart palpitations, have some aftermath fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: Celebrations are in order for the thrilling performance Yuuri pulled off, and the spectacle he and his coach had made in its aftermath.





	1. A Different Cup of China Podium!

**Author's Note:**

> EPISODE 7.
> 
> That's all I gotta say. Spoilers ahead for those that haven't seen the episode yet, or haven't somehow seen us all collectively flipping our shit over what happened to end the Cup of China.

Sound roared in his ears, but he couldn't tell if it was from the crowd around them cheering and crying out their names, chanting and begging for more, or if it was his heart pounding so hard his chest ached and begged for mercy. That ache didn't really matter to him, and neither did the ache in his legs or the strain of his muscles in his arms. His lungs begged for air but he didn't care at that moment if they got what they needed.

He had been knocked out breathless, his air stolen from him without so much as a complaint.

He didn't mind the noise rising in volume, or the loss of his heart if it meant it had been filled completely with the mutual affections he had yearned for in silence, the love he had found himself developing and praying to receive earnestly. His prayers, so many nights praying for so many things he couldn't remember anymore, were answered tonight.

His loudest prayer had been answered in a single moment on the ice of the Cup of China rink in the view of hundreds of people and thousands watching it on their televisions. 

"Yuuri."

Crystal blue eyes and silver hair. The sound of Victor's voice calling his name, and the feeling of his body pressed against him. The feeling of his hand on the back of his head, fingers playing with strands of his hair. Yuuri couldn't hold back his smile as the roar around them dimmed, and everything around them seemed to barely matter. His idol, his coach, his mentor, and now perhaps the man who would do the impossible, was all that mattered after what he had done before the world.

His gaze must have been amusing because as Victor pulled away, and lifted the blushing Yuuri from the ice, he chuckled to himself his smile so warm and affectionate. Slowly, the cries of the crowds returned and Yuuri faced the music of the aftermath and found it comforting and brilliant. 

His score didn't really matter, even as Victor hugged him once they were on their feet again and moving to the kiss and cry to see the results of his flawed but magical performance that exceeded many expectations and dreams.

"So silent, Yuuri."

"For good reason."

"Oh?" Victor's tone was one of teasing, leaning into him as they took their spot in the kiss and cry.

Yuuri couldn't see the scores show up, but he couldn't care less about them. Victor's hand was firmly clasped to his side, keeping him close as they awaited patiently the next wave of roars and cheers. He closed his eyes, leaning into Victor this time as they waited a tense moment. The roar of the crowd gave him his cue to open his eyes again, looking to the screen that would give them his score.

He was smiling and bright-eyed and blushing with pride and love, hearing Victor whisper his score in his ear. He had come short of Phichit's score, but he had just beaten Chris', putting him firmly and officially in second place. His smile turned into a grin as he and Victor moved in tandem, holding each other close. Second place was good. It was impressive and spectacular.

He had found his way to stay calm. He had finally seen the truth behind his self confidence. He had found his real music to keep him calm on his feet, on his skates, in front of the world and those who looked for him to perform his best. The calm in the storm he still had a long road to travel down to be able to work in it properly.

"Victor?"

"Hm?"

He turned to his coach, his smile pure and happy. "Do you think when we get back home, we can celebrate our victory properly?"

Victor laughed, gently squeezing Yuuri's hip as they stood waving to the crowds once more before disappearing back into the backgrounds of the stadium. He knew what Yuuri was implying without a moment's hesitation, and it made his happy to know it would be happening at last.

"Are you trying to seduce me with katsudon again, Yuuri?"

"Do I need to again?"

A spark of color came to Victor's cheeks at his boldness, and the sight made his pride soar.

"Not at all, Yuuri. It's a date then~ Katsudon when we get back home!"

Yuuri couldn't keep his smile under control as they walked down the hall, their mandatory break beginning so the officials could prepare for the medal ceremony where he would take second with a proud look on his face.

"It's a date." Yuuri repeated, looking up to see Victor's gaze back on him.

The same loving, affectionate gaze he had given him after his beautiful 'surprise' of a kiss.

He couldn't wait to go home.


	2. To the Rostelecom Cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found more inspiration because I'm still having heart palpitations thanks to episode 7.
> 
> Also this drabble blew up so quickly ??? I can't believe it !! I hope you all love this chapter! Maybe I should make this a multi-chapter thing?

Their flight to Moscow, Russia was going to be an exhausting flight for him even though they weren't really changing any sort of time zones. Their flight, nonstop in first class, was estimated to land in Russia in just a few minutes over seven hours, and there wasn't too much to do while they flew. The air in the airplane was somewhat tense as they were sharing a plane with Georgi Popovich and his coach, Victor's previous coach, Yakov Feltsman. They were two rows back to their left in first class as well, and it wasn't hard to tell that Yakov wasn't giving his approval at all at the sudden closeness between Victor and Yuuri.

There was some luck on their side as Phichit, and Yuuri's previous coach Celestino Cialdini, had agreed to follow them to Russia to cheer them on at the Rostelecom Cup competition. Leo and Ji would have joined as well, however circumstances arose that forced them to decline the offer to follow. It hurt to be turned down, but Yuuri understood the circumstances enough following their results and the inability to score high enough to earn medals. He wished them luck and hoped they would be watching the Rostelecom Cup.

"I forgot how much I hate flying back to Russia." Victor mentioned, looking around Yuuri to the open window, watching the clouds roll by, "Such long and boring flights! Plus all the movies are boring too."

"Is it really that boring, Victor?" Yuuri asked, curiosity piqued once Victor started pouting at the window as if offended by the sight of the clouds.

His last flight to Russia, the last time he had been at the Grand Prix, wasn't too boring, though perhaps that was thanks to the fact that he flew on a Japanese airline and they had better entertainment and decent food. Victor sighed heavily, his head falling into a propped up hand before dramatically raising his head, flipping around his hair.

"Absolutely boring! The most you'll ever see is snow unless you get lucky and the shows are so dated and old! I swear some of them are as old as me, that should tell you enough, Yuuri!

Yuuri turned to look to Victor with ever growing curiosity. "So you would know all the movies they would play?"

"I think so. Why?"

Yuuri admittedly blushed, moving his off the fluttering eyelashes and wide eyes of his coach and to the small screen to his right.

"I thought maybe we could watch one together, but if you've seen all them I don't-"

Yuuri hadn't expected Victor to suddenly grab his face, turning his gaze back to Victor's face. Victor's face was filled with nothing but admiration and amazement, his eyes softening into that loving look once again, and Yuuri's heart melted again. Yuri's hands couldn't resist, coming up to hold Victor's hands against his face.

"I'll watch anything with you, Yuuri. Anything can be made enjoyable when you're involved."

"Victor..." he couldn't stop his cheeks form turning pink, becoming flustered in seconds by Victor's words. He wanted the curse the Russian for being so open and flirty.

But the truth was Yuuri didn't want to have it any other way now.

"Now... shall we start that movie so we can sleep the rest of the flight away afterword, Yuuri?" There it was again. The same teasing, flirty voice, paired with a playful wink, that Victor seemed to always use for him.

It was charming and worked so well on Yuuri.

"Mhm."

The armrest between them was pushed up out of the way almost immediately, letting Yuuri scoot closer to Victor, resting up against him with his head rested on his shoulder.Victor's arm found its way around his back, holding and pulling him close by the hip. Yuuri gazed up at Victor as he fiddled with the remote to pull up the movie channels, amazed that somehow he had ended up going so far, and coming out so happy. Yuuri let his lips graze Victor's shoulder, drawing the older's eyes before he pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

"I hope you're alright with a little bit of horror."

Yuuri smiled, chuckling softly before closing his eyes, resting his hand on top of Victor's. "It should be fine, Victor."

"Perfect~"

The two purposely ignored the soft flash of a camera as Phichit documented the rather domestic and touching moment they shared, tongue sticking out as he tried to get the best angle without getting out of his seat or climbing over Celestino, who had sadly claimed the aisle seat against Phichit's request. He was getting decent angles from his spot across the aisle from Yuuri and Victor but it wasn't enough! He had to get good, emotional pictures for Leo and Ji.

However, Phichit also knew this was better then anything Georgi and Yakov could ever get. He peered over his chair, past the few sleeping passengers who inhabited first class, trying to get a look at the other Russians on board. Georgi was staring forlornly at his pendent, biting his lip for a moment before hiding his face behind his hand. Phichit didn't need to be any closer to know the passionate man still pined for his ex girlfriend who had walked out of his freeskate in protest of his skating. Phichit had to admit it was over the top for the Russian, but to each their own, he assumed. Yakov, however, was watching Yuuri and Victor, or more specifically Victor. 

"Is Yakov looking at Victor?"

Phichit sunk back into his seat at Celestino's question, dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and nodding.

"He is, and rather intently. Could it be because of what happened?"

Celestino smirked, looking to Victor and Yuuri again. Yuuri was whispering something to the older Russian, making Victor laugh gently. The joy in spending time with Yuuri was almost painfully obvious. The kiss was no mistake, or no slipup. It was purposeful and it held a truth he hadn't ever seen in Victor.

"I would have to say yes, Phichit. Victor's found something more important to him then his career."

"You think?!" Phichit whispered sharply, looking around his coach before raising his phone again and taking another photo, "Well now that you mention it... it is obvious, isn't it?"

Celestino chuckled again, leaning onto his propped up hand. He had seen passion in Yuuri's eyes before, but never like this in the time he coached the late blooming skater. This was on an entire new level. His eyes strayed to Phichit, shaking his head and putting his hand over the enthusiastic boy's phone.

"Give it a rest. I think you've gotten enough photos, Phichit."

"For now."


	3. Touchdown at Sheremetyevo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S WEDNESDAY EVERYONE GET HYPE FOR EPISODE 8.
> 
> And so I'm going to post this before the episode drops because I can't wait any longer.

Their arrival at Sheremetyevo Airport was met with fanfare.

A **lot** of fanfare.

So much fanfare, security was struggling to keep the crowds of people that had arrived at the airport to not to welcome home Yakov and Georgi, who were overlooked save for the few fans there, back from those departing from the flight. A majority of them had come to welcome home their legend, their idol, their practical god. Some held up posters welcoming home Victor in Russian, some screaming and chanting his name as the legendary figure skater returned to home soil for the first time in more then six months. More security surrounded the arriving figure skaters as they approached the baggage claims, and the crowds coming to personally welcome home Victor Nikiforov home. Of course, with the events of the Cup of China, there were a fair crowd of people there to welcome Yuuri as well.

However, 'welcome' him was perhaps a little too kind.

Yuuri knew he would be hated for taking Victor off the ice, away from Russia, and keeping him for himself, but he hadn't expected such a venomous response in Russia to his actions. He held strong in the face of men and women alike shouting at him, cursing him out, and trying to throw things at him as he moved alongside Victor out of the exit security made for them. He was glad he could hide his face, and even more glad he couldn't clearly understand Russian yet.

He had to keep a strong face even as the attacks wounded his still somewhat shattered self confidence. He was the man that stole Victor from the world, and he would be damned proud for that feat.

Victor's arm came around his shoulder, pulling him just a tad closer as they entered a tunnel, the light at the end and the cries of fans signalling that they were mere minutes from being outside.

"Are you alright, Yuuri?" his voice was light and caring, a soft rumble full of concern.

Yuuri, in turn, took hold of Victor's hand on his shoulder, and boldly moved it so it held onto the younger's waist. Determination filled his body, and power reflected in his eyes even if a tear had slid down his left cheek. He could hear the small, surprising gasp from his coach at the movement, followed at the soft clicks of Phichit's phone camera and Yuuri could only smile firmly. Perhaps it was because of what happened at the end of his free skate, that moment of realization that he had Victor to himself no matter what, that gave him the confidence to go this far in a country not known for its acceptance of such things. He knew that he would be bombarded with hate for taking Victor, for kissing Victor, and now he would be hated for openly showing that Victor Nikiforov was not on the open market anymore.

"Just hold onto me, and stand by me, Victor."

He looked up at Victor, catching sight of his mouth hanging open for a moment. The Russian collected himself quickly, as usual, blushing playfully and squeezing Yuuri's waist as his hand settled on its new spot. Phichit continued taking pictures of them as they walked down the tunnel to the outside. Georgi spared a look back, his lip curling and his nose upturning before he turned his gaze away.

"I don't think I could ever let go." Victor admitted, his thumb gently rubbing against Yuuri's hip.

Yuuri's smile only seemed to grow, gently nudging his way into Victor's side for another moment before the light at the end of the tunnel drew blindingly closer. He drew away perhaps a step, still closely attached to Victor, and held his head high. Victor slid on a pair of sunglasses, knowing that the cameras wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, and Yuuri was somewhat envious he couldn't get a pair.

"Mr. Katsuki."

Yuuri turned toward the security guard approaching him, drawing Victor's eyes as well as she offered a pair to the skater. Her English was clipped but easy to understand.

"We can hold your glasses for you if you wish to wear them."

Victor gave a curious noise at the idea, knowing that Yuuri couldn't see too far ahead without his glasses. He was left gaping again as Yuuri took of his glasses, handed them to the now smiling guard, and slipped the sunglasses on his face. Yuuri's smile ignited Victor's lips to curl as the cheering hit a peak, and they were outside in the somewhat frosty Russian air.

Reporters were immediately calling attention to Victor's hand on Yuuri's hips, demanding and crying for an interview, for answers of any kind now that questions were surrounding them from every angle as to what their relationship was after the kiss. Cameras were flashing nonstop, capturing every single step they took, and every breath that hit the air. Phichit seemed to be playing along, pointing at Victor and Yuuri with a wide smile. Even as they were escorted toward their transport to the hotels they would be inhabiting, Victor's hand never left Yuuri's hip. If anything, his hold on Yuuri tightened, and just as they approached the car, he paused their walk, letting Georgi and Yakov move on first. He pulled off Yuuri's sunglasses, smiling as Yuuri blinked away the light and camera flashes, smiling up at him.

"Welcome to Russia, Любимый."

The blush that worked its way to Yuuri's cheeks was a blessing, the younger knowing what Victor had said, closing his eyes and smiling as Victor's lips kissed Yuuri's forehead. The anger of the crowds would hit, and it would hit them hard, but they would get through it. They wouldn't let it stop them now that they had taken so many steps through this door. They were on the path to make history in more ways then one, and if the world around them hated them, then so be it.

Yuuri had found his way in life at last, and he wasn't going to let it go.

From idol, to coach, to friend and best friend, and finally to whatever this was now. However he knew the name to what he _felt_ for Victor. His theme for this year's Grand Prix, the basis for both of his routines. Everything worked in sync with that feeling, and all of it was pointed to the man holding him close, and showing his motherland he wasn't stopping his affections.

"Now let's get going~ I wanna show you everything! We have a few days before the Rostelecom Cup, you know."

Turning their backs on the reports, cameras, pictures, and fans, they piled into their designated car, and were met with the clicks of Phichit's camera going off, and the chuckles of Celestino.

"You two really know how to stir a crowd!" Phichit exclaimed as the doors closed, and the sound of the outside was shut out.

Yuuri settled in alongside Yuuri in the limo they had been given. He had stirred crowds before, in both good and bad ways. His smile stayed glued to his face, opening them as Victor leaned into his side.

"What can I say," Victor murmured, looking over Yuuri's shoulder to Phichit.

"We make an adorable couple~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любимый - Pronounced 'lyubimyj'. Literal translated as favorite, translated as darling, sweetheart, and/or love.


	4. From Sochi to Barcelona, A Love Story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DEAD AND I'M WRITING THIS FROM MY GRAVE. THANK YOU EPISODE 10 THIS IS ALL THANKS TO YOU.

"It's been a long day, Victor."

Victor blinked for a moment, realizing that Yuuri had spoken to him. They had gone silent as they walked back to their hotel, the other chatter from behind them fading into the background as he focused on Yuuri and his warm hand, and the cold gold ring on his right hand that held Yuuri's hand. He shook his head, smiling as brightly as he could at his student, his boyfriend, his fiancé. He still was partly shocked through to the core that it was truly happening. He had thought out everything while tending to Makkachin in Japan during the Rostelecom Cup Free Skate, planned it all in silence. He had gone so far as to get the ring, and ready his plan to ask Yuuri quietly during the days before the Grand Prix Final.

However, the moment Yuuri asked to go into Maria Dolores, he knew he was going to be beaten to the question. Watching him pour over the display in front of him, looking at different rings, adamantly paying for them himself despite the steep price tag. He couldn't imagine the translation from Euro to Yen for him, the price tag a staggering 760 Euro alone plus taxes. His ring had costed about the same, but he was on the wealthy side. Yuuri going so far to buy a ring, blatantly and impulsively shelling out hundreds of euro for him in front of his face, and not saying a word until they were paused before the gates of the Sangrada Familia, had shot an arrow through his heart. He couldn't have dreamed a situation such as this.

He couldn't ever dream of Yuuri's shocked, loving, and relieved expression as Victor surprised him with a ring of his own.

They were in the Grand Prix Final. They both took another step forward in this wordless but growing relationship. The world would soon know just how much love would propel them forward into the grandest season in Yuuri Katsuki's life.

They would know the real, lively Victor Nikiforov for the first time in twenty years.

"Victor?"

"Ah, sorry. I was thinking about things." Victor apologized, squeezing Yuuri's hand, "I didn't mean to ignore you. It has been a long day."

"It's alright. You have this... cute look on your face when you think."

"Cute? Me?" Victor admittedly bashfully blushed, "No, no, not possible!"

"You can see your face when you're thinking. Were you... thinking about these?"

He lifted their conjoined hands, one of his fingers slipping out to poke at the gold ring on Victor's hand. Victor could tell from the soft blush rising to his cheeks that he was getting nervous again, much like his reaction when Phichit pointed them out to not just their group but to the entire restaurant and whoever was around them at the time.

They paused their conversation to bid the others goodbye as they boarded the elevator, rising up into the hotel toward their floor and hotel room. As they rode in silence, Victor continued.

"I am thinking about them."

"What about them?"

"How happy they make me."

Yuuri silently blushed again, holding Victor's hand tighter. "R-Really?"

"Absolutely," Victor sighed happily, "I never thought I would fall in love with someone, and have a life with them. My entire life up until the day I flew out to Japan to coach you was about my career on the ice. There wasn't anything else in my life."

The doors of the elevator opened quietly as Yuuri stared up at Victor. He was listen to Victor lament in shock as the Russian blinked rapidly, pulling them from the elevator even as he continued to explain.

"For twenty years I've devoted myself to nothing but the ice. It's all I had. I've never really lived my life, or loved anything or anyone. It was figure skating or nothing, winning or nothing. I fought to become this legend I am now, and I spent twenty long years building it so I could fill the emptiness I had created in my life. Of course, by last year, I couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't really living my life, or filling it with love. It was painfully obvious now that I didn't really have anything besides my career in my life that I could lean back on for undying support.

"And then I met you after the Sochi Grand Prix. Well, the drunk you."

Yuuri's face drooped, his voice growing dark. "R-Right, the banquet... I'm sorry about all of that."

"Sorry? You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"N-No. I can't remember anything from it besides showing up and leaving sometime later."

Victor pulled out their keycard as they reached the door, allowing Yuuri in first before closing the door in silence, shedding his coat and setting it on one of the beds. Yuuri nervously looked to the jacket and then to Victor as the older stared at his ring again.

"Do you want to know why I came to be your coach, Yuuri?"

Yuuri was startled by the question, but then confused by it. "Didn't you tell me that already, Victor? Something about my body making music?"

Victor smiled, a warm, reminiscent smile. His words were spoken in a soft whisper, "I did say that, didn't I?"

Yuuri stood by the window as Victor looking to his hands, gently kissing the ring again before turning to Yuuri with a sparkle in his eyes. He had seen it time and time again in the months they shared, and he had come to know it as a look on Victor shared with him. The Russian took a step closer to Yuuri.

"While that is true, what I told you, it wasn't entirely true. That's a little more to the story then that."

"More?"

Victor nodded, taking another step toward Yuuri. "It makes sense now, looking back at how you reacted when I showed up at the hot springs. At how you reacted to my requests when I first arrived. I had thought you remembered the banquet, and what you and I had done."

Yuuri couldn't find the words to respond, nodding to let Victor know he understood even though his words were confusing him more.

Victor looked to Yuuri, looking beyond him to the sight of the ocean beyond the window.

"You had gotten in several dance-offs once you were really drunk. Yurio and you faced off first. It was honestly rather amazing how someone who had completely collapsed in competition could be so talented and alluring off the ice."

"Alluring...?"

"After your battle with Yurio... you danced with me. Actually, it was more I dancing with you."

Fluster and embarrassment didn't flood to Yuuri's face, but instead surprise came forward. He hadn't just talked with his idol then, but had actually danced with him? He had gone beyond just knowing him, being recognized by him?

Victor blushed again, taking a smaller step closer.

"Watching you breakdance against Yurio was fun... but dancing with you was one of the best parts of the night, I think. Did you know you could dance a really impressive Paso Doble?"

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head, chuckling under his breath. "Detroit had a lot of offer, what can I say. Who knew I could learn to flamenco dance in America like that..."

"Is that where you learned to pole dance too?" Victor asked, hiding behind a hand as Yuuri choked on his breath, gasping before finding air again.

"S-So I really did pole-dance against Chris?!"

"Yep! That was your third dance-off. Believe it or not, you won that one too. Chris even conceded the win to you in the end."

Yuuri blushed, his surprise hitting the roof as he smiled, coyly expressing his pride over somehow outdoing Chris in something Eros related. "How did I manage that completely drunk?"

Victor winked as he pulled out his phone. "I'll show you the video later. But, for now..."

Victor set his phone on their bed as he came up to Yuuri, taking his hands into his own, rubbing the gold ring on Yuuri's right hand. The rings glinted gently in the moonlight, and the twinkle of lights outside. He looked up to find Yuuri staring at him with stirring warmth, a smile on his face that whispered his happiness despite the soft shiver in his fingers.

"At that banquet... you invited me to your home, and asked me to be your coach if you won your next dance-off."

He watched the warmth be replaced with complete shock, the shiver turning into a full tremble. Small tears beaded in Yuuri's eyes as the impact of those words hit him. Victor moved his right hand to cup Yuuri's face, making sure those eyes were on him even when they glistened in tears.

"At that banquet, you clung to me and danced with me without a care in the world, and I saw what you could really offer, Yuuri. That night... I ended up falling for you."

"Y-you..."

Victor looked away for a moment, bashful and childish in hiding his blush and face. "I fell in love with the stumbling, dancing Katsuki Yuuri that night. You showed me how much fun life could be... and reintroduced me to love, and I couldn't be more smitten with you."

Yuuri took in a gasping breath, his tears slipping down his cheeks, the stress and fear in his body leaving in a flood so fierce, he almost lost the will to stand. How could he have forgotten all of this? This magical night after a crushing, soul-sucking defeat that left him questioning everything and everyone, had been lost in the sea of alcohol he had drank himself into. After being brushed aside by Victor at the rink, he thought the man would never see him, and yet Victor's words told otherwise. He had danced the night away with Victor, and embarrassed him, and yet he had captured Victor's heart.

His idol had fallen in love with him a year ago.

"You had a crush on me... for a year." Yuuri stated, looking Victor in the eyes even as his happy tears fell.

"I did."

"T-Then when you saw me skate your routine... and thought I was calling you, didn't you?"

Victor was surprised this time, giving a gasp before nodding, closing his eyes. "You asked me to coach you. I thought it was a sign from you for me to finally go to you, to fulfill that promise."

"What did you think... when I didn't seem to remember anything? When I rejected you constantly?" Yuuri asked worryingly, moving his left hand to hold the hand on his cheek, "Why did you stay, even though I didn't remember anything of that night?"

Victor came closer, flush to Yuuri's chest, kissing the top of Yuuri's nose. The touch was light like a feather, bubbly and whimsical. His lips moved to Yuuri's forehead, pausing there before moving down, hovering near Yuuri's lips before drawing away. Tears had come to Victor's eyes.

"Because I saw something in your that night. I wasn't going to have you waste it falling into a hole. I saw something wonderful, and I wanted to pull it out from within you and show the world that you weren't a failure. I wanted to show you that you were so powerful and great, but you just needed a good push.

"That... and you showed me something I lacked. A spark, a life. Love. I couldn't let that chance go. I couldn't let this one gift slip out of my hands. You needed a push, and I would push you. I needed new life and love... and you have given me it and more, Yuuri. You've given me a new life, a new look on life, and a chance to live it... with you."

"Victor..."

Victor didn't seem to realize he had started crying, resting his forehead on Yuuri's as he held onto his face, looking deep into his eyes with the most touching and loving gaze he could pull from deep within his heart.

One that had belonged to Yuuri for so long, growing stronger and stronger as they grew together.

"Thank you for everything, Yuuri. Thank you."

Yuuri's heart was pounding out of his chest, and he knew Victor could hear it loud and clear and he didn't care. Today was their day. A day they spent practicing for the Grand Prix Final, sightseeing and shopping all around Barcelona on a date, and ending the night with the exchange of rings in front of a church, and basically announcing to the other skaters that they were engaged. Yuuri grabbed Victor's hands and firmly pulled them from his face, earning a hurt expression before it was replaced with surprise as Yuuri sealed the distance between them with a kiss.

It was gentle and comforting, a full kiss that sucked Victor in and made the world disappear. He kissed back softly, earning a small smile from his fiancé as Yuuri drew back, wiping Victor's tears away.

"Thank you for staying with me even though I had forgotten. Thank you for giving me my life back, Victor."

Yuuri kissed Victor's forehead, going on his toes briefly before taking Victor's right hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the ring and looking him in the eye.

"Let's win gold together, and show the world how far love can take us, Victor!"

Victor's smile wasn't his normal wide grin, but it was one he had given in the closest of moments with this curious, but beautiful Japanese man. One he had found himself giving to him at every moment he could. Not a smirk, but not a grin.

"I can't wait to marry you, Yuuri."


	5. The Next Level!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SHOOK AND IM IMAGINING THIGNS THANKS TO EPISODE 12 ENJOY

It felt like a dream, one that never ended and kept him shackled to delusions he had at a young age. Fantasies about getting to know the living legend Victor Nikiforov, of getting to spend his life with him. He had them constantly in his youth, imagining wild scenarios of meeting his idol, getting to know him, and perhaps spending life with him both on and off the ice. It had been a dream he had for so long, and eventually forgotten as he pushed himself to the limits to meet him on the ice. He didn't think about life, and simply pushed to get himself on the same ice as this silver-haired man who helped him carry his career forward.

The idea of Victor's hand in his own, guiding him across the ice, interlacing his fingers with his own, and pulling him into the air before being set back on his blades, twirling ot the sound of a crowd cheering them on, twirling around with nothing but Victor's eyes on his, was but a fairytale years ago.

The dream of getting to stand beside Victor, and take in the world from his side, was simply a dream.

The idea of getting Victor's love had never come to mind.

The thought of marrying this legend-turned-coach had never existed.

"Yuuri. You're spacing on me."

It never existed until now.

" _Oy, ya izvinyayus'_ , Victor _._ "

"What did I tell you about speaking Russian? It's dangerous in public, you know what it does to me, Yuuri!"

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, squeezing the hand that rested within his own. " _Gomen, gomen._ "

"And Japanese too?! You're going to kill me, you know."

Yuuri cleared his throat, pausing their pace and stepping into Victor's personal space, resting his right hand on Victor's chest. His ring shined in the rising morning light that draped over them.

"You like it." Yuuri stated firmly.

Victor pouted, denying it for a moment before cracking a smile and taking Yuuri's hand off his chest, kissing his ring and letting his lips linger on the metal as it glittered.

"I do. That's why it's dangerous in public. Hearing you speak my language is amazing. Your accent makes it sound adorable."

"I couldn't live in Russia and not speak Russian forever, you know."

"I know!" Victor exclaimed, squeezing Yuuri's hand before pulling him into an embrace, happily setting his chin on top of Yuuri's head, "It still surprises me everyday knowing you can speak it to me."

"And what about your Japanese? I remember someone falling asleep on their book a few days ago." Yuuri teased, watching as Victor's ears started turning a brighter pink even with the cold of the morning air.

"W-Well, there is one thing I think I have down. Japanese is harder then I thought with the multiple alphabets."

"Let me hear it!"

"Okay. Don't laugh, okay?"

Yuuri nodded, waiting in Victor's arms as he took a breath, closing his eyes and licking his lips. Yuuri could easily see the nervousness in his expression as he tried to force the words out of his mouth, biting his bottom lip before taking another breath and rested his forehead on Yuuri's. His words were spoken in a whisper, a murmur, something so light and quiet that Yuuri almost missed them but he could hear the Japanese flowing through Victor's chilled lips.

" _Aishiteru yo._ "

Yuuri couldn't hold back his gasp, closing his eyes and surprising tears prickled his eyes. He had heard Victor say it before, but hearing it in his own language touched something deep within his heart. He could tell he was smiling, his lips quivering.

" _Ya tebya lyublyu_ , Victor."

He had always told himself as he trained, years after his fantasies faded, that he would never stand alongside Victor.

If someone had told him that he would in the arms of Victor Nikiforov, telling him that he loved him, he would have laughed at them for such an absurd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oy, ya izvinyayus - Oops, I'm sorry ( Russian )  
> Ya tebya lyublyu - I love yo ( Russian )  
> Gomen, gomen - Sorry, sorry ( Japanese )  
> Aishiteru yo - I love you ( Japanese )


End file.
